Words Won't Come
by Rated M for a Reason
Summary: He sighed. If only life were as simple as the books... Roxas and Zexion are university students who love to read.Demyx and Axel are Art Academy students who run a bookstore. Rated for FUTURE LEMON and SWEARING. Yaoi. Zemyx Akuroku
1. Books On Biology

**Me: I know… I know EXACTLY what you're thinking.**

**Roxas: Liar**

**Me: EEEEK!! ROXAS!!**

**Axel: Grrr!**

**Me: EEEEK!! AXEL!!**

**Roxas: …**

**Axel: …**

**Me: What? I'm an Akuroku fan boy! And I promised my Axel-obsessed friend Steph that I'd write an Akuroku fic.**

**Axel: …Is she cute?**

**Roxas: (sad face)**

**Me: YOU MADE ROXY SAD!! WHY DOES IT MATTER IF STEPH IS CUTE!! AKUROKU!!**

**Roxas: (sniff) the author doesn't own Kingdom Hearts…**

**Me: No. I don't. CHAPTER 1!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Books on Biology**

"Give it back!" Roxas cried.

The boys laughed cruelly.

"Does little Roxy want his bookie-wookies back?" the tallest jeered.

"…Yes."

This caused the pack of bullies to laugh more.

"Awww! Ickle Roxy-kins wants his books back off the mean bullies!"

The tallest suddenly fell to the floor.

"If you keep talking like that… you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Zexion growled.

"And what are you going to do emo freak?" the bully spat.

"Emo freak huh?"

Zexion smiled a sadistic smile.

"Look at it this way. Emo freaks like me are brilliant at hurting ourselves… think about great we'd be at hurting people like you!"

The bullies' eyes widened. He got up and ran away, followed closely by his gang. Zexion sighed.

"Roxas…"

"I'm sorry!" Roxas cried.

Zexion shook his head

"…You're angry at me… aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"No. But you need to start standing up for yourself."

Roxas nodded and started to pick us his books.

"Law… History… Philosophy and Ethics… hey! Where's my Biology book?"

Zexion groaned. Damn it!

* * *

Roxas wasn't a baby. He wasn't even a teenager anymore. He was 20 and a university student. So what if he was small and he talked quietly? Zexion turned a corner.

"Hey… where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"There's a new bookstore in the quiet part of town. I thought we'd check it out because someone got us kicked out of '_Book World_'," Zexion said.

"In my defence…"

"What defence Mr. Lawyer?"

"…I have no defence."

"Exactly. You say no and walk away. There was no need to break half the displays there because a guy wanted to take you out!"

* * *

The store was big. Very big. The book shelves reached to the tall ceiling. Even the windows were tall!

"Wow… it's so big in here," Roxas said.

"I guess. No one really knows about this place," Zexion said.

Roxas grinned.

"I'm going to find a Biology book!" Roxas said.

He left. Zexion shrugged.

"OK… I'll stand here looking mentally challenged."

He looked around and spotted the Fiction section. He shrugged once more and head towards it.

* * *

Biology is vast subject. You have to understand this. Within the category of Biology, they are many specialist categories. Osmosis, Reproduction, Genes… you name it! Biology itself is merely a sub-category in the vast subject we call Science. So it's easy to see why Roxas was over-whelmed when he tried to pick a book.

'_OK… what are we learning now? Well… DNA. But when are we due to start a new subject?_' he asked himself.

"Hi there," said a red-haired man.

"Hello," Roxas replied politely.

"What are you looking for?"

Roxas looked at the man.

"A biology book," he said, indicating the bookshelf.

The man smirked.

"Reproduction?"

Roxas blushed slightly.

"No!"

The man laughed.

"So what's your name cutie?"

"Roxas."

"Any book you want in particular Roxy-baby?"

Roxas blushed a bit more.

"Something on DNA."

The man grinned.

"Well… most people are inclined to buy '_DNA revealed_' by Dr. Lee Harvard. But you get the same, if not more information from '_Uncovering DNA_' by Dr. Sarah Whitecoat at half the cost. It's sexist, but people won't buy this book because Dr. Whitecoat is a girl."

"You're very well informed."

"On many subjects; especially ones that involve cute boys like you."

Roxas frowned.

"What kind of subject is that?" he asked.

"I'd be happy to give a demonstration."

Roxas shook his head. The man smirked.

"Oh well. See you Roxy-baby."

He turned away.

"Hey wait! You didn't tell me _your_ name," Roxas pointed out.

The man smirked and spun round to face Roxas.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"It's not much to remember," Roxas shrugged.

Axel chuckled and left.

* * *

Zexion looked at the books in front of him. They had a lot of books here. Books he hadn't even heard of by authors he never knew existed. It was like a haven.

"No!"

Zexion turned around. Strange… there was no one there.

"Don't leave!"

Zexion's head shot up. He definitely heard that. He looked around the corner to see a blond man, sitting on the floor, reading a book with his headphones on. The man looked up and hastily wiped tears from his eyes.

"H-hi there. I'm Demyx," he sniffed.

"My name is Zexion."

"Hi."

Zexion looked at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"Only the saddest love story ever!"

"Does the saddest love story ever have a name?"

"Oh! Right. It's called '_Sleepless Nights_' by Lisa Sparrow."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's about this guy called Tomo, who can't sleep lately ever since his best friend Kano started sleeping in the next room. And basically, Kano is strait and-"

"It's about two guys?"

Demyx blushed.

"Oh… yeah…"

"I think I missed that section."

"They're at the back next to the Philosophy books… do you like books like this?"

"It takes a lot to make me cry. But I find novels like that to be… enjoyable."

"QUIT STALKING ME!!"

"I work here!"

Both men groaned and took off.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Roxas cried.

"I'm just following you. That doesn't make me a stalker!" Axel said innocently.

"Yes it does!"

Axel laughed.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Zexion asked.

Roxas sighed.

"He won't leave me alone!"

"Man-whore! Quit it! Sorry man… he's sex mad and he likes the cute little guys," Demyx said apologetically.

"That's a fucked-up excuse," Zexion said.

"Maybe, but Axel is a fucked-up guy. What are you going to do?" Demyx shrugged.

Demyx turned to Roxas.

"Hey. I'm Demyx. I'm the book… stacker… guy," he finished lamely.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. I'm the book… buyer… guy," Roxas laughed.

"You work here?" Zexion asked.

"…I was on a break!"

"Quit reading the merchandise man-slut," Axel laughed.

"…Can I buy my book please?" Roxas asked.

* * *

Roxas grinned at Zexion.

"I got my book!" he said.

"Great…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird there."

"You mean those two guys?"

"Yeah."

Roxas laughed.

"I think you just liked the blond one."

Zexion shrugged.

"…Shit!" Zexion groaned.

"What?"

"I meant to pick up a book on Cancer variations for Medical Studies."

"…Are we going back?"

"Are you kidding? How pathetic will that look?"

"…Tomorrow?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

"And then Kano says-"

"Dem! You've been going on about that book for an hour! Shut up! At least _finish_ it before you tell me about it!" Axel laughed.

The boys were closing the shop. Demyx turned to Axel.

"OK, OK. So… do you want to head to town and grab a beer?"

"Hell yeah! Today's been _so_ stressful."

"Yeah… two whole customers! I don't know how we coped."

Axel grabbed his black jacket.

"Hey… do you think they'll come back?" Axel asked.

"Who? Zexion and Roxas? I doubt it."

Axel sighed and held the door open for his friend, before closing '_Sanctuary XIII_' for the night.

* * *

**Me: So? Do you hate it? Do you love it?**

**Axel: …Sanctuary XIII?**

**Me: Yeah! Sanctuary is the theme tune for KH2 and XIII for Organization XIII which all the main characters are apart of!!**

**Roxas: …I guess that makes sense… why am I such a girl in this?**

**Me: Well… Sora is outgoing, loud and bigmouthed. As his nobody, you'd be shy, quiet and reserved**

**Axel: (grin) it makes you cute!**

**Roxas: (glares at Axel) reviews would be appreciated by the author.**

**Me: Yes they would. Constructive Criticism is welcome… but flames are mean unless they're from Axel.**

**Axel: You flame him, I flame you. REVIEW!!**


	2. Books On Computers

**Me: My computer is sick**

**Axel: …Sick?**

**Roxas: I'm going to take a wild guess and say… it has a virus?**

**Me: (pouts) how did you guess?**

**Roxas: I heard a 5-year-old telling that joke**

**Me: (sniff) meanie. Anyway, I'm inviting a fan girl to join us today. Please welcome… BAMBI!!**

**Steph: (squeal) OH MY GOSH! AXEL AND ROXAS!!**

**Axel: Hi!**

**Roxas: Hello. Rated M for a Reason doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. He doesn't even own the game!**

**Me: Or this computer. THANKS FOR LETTING ME BORROW YOURS JAKE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Books on Computers**

Zexion was considered a genius. It wasn't something he openly bragged about. His IQ superseded that of most doctors, his coursework was always done to an impeccable standard and he corrected his professors on his exams (Professor Jones was yet to spot the mistake in the velocity calculations. How the man ever passed his teacher training remains a mystery). Unfortunately for him, he has a special condition.

"I can't find the hard drive!" Zexion growled.

He was technologically retarded. Roxas laughed at the "Schemer" (it was a nickname from High School, when he convinced the teachers to let him and Roxas out for the day, as a birthday present for Roxas).

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If my professor had asked me to merely write an essay on variations of genetic disorders, I would have completed it by now. However, Professor Jones decided to be an insufferable ass and he then proceeded to announce that he required it to be a word processed document," Zexion sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I left my Zexy-to-English Dictionary at home," Roxas said, rolling his deep blue eyes.  
"Never call me that."

"You don't need the hard drive. You need Microsoft word. Click on the green button in the bottom left corner and click on it. I'll be back in a moment, OK?"

Roxas left Zexion's bedroom. The two of them shared an apartment near the campus and near the beach. Roxas loved the beach, but Zexion hated it (the deathly pale skin might have been a give away). Ah! He was getting distracted. This essay was due in Friday…

* * *

Roxas poured two glasses of Rola Cola (the cheaper alternative to Coca Cola that pretty much tasted the same anyway). Zexion and computers… what a nightmare! Zexion wanted to be a Science Researcher and for some bizarre reason the genius didn't think that he'd need to use computers. Roxas laughed at the thought.

"How are you doing?" he called though.

"…I believe I broke Google."

"You… WHAT??"

Roxas rushed to the bedroom and read the message that flashed on screen.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK GOOGLE??"

"Obviously you're upset."

"UPSET?? YOU'RE A FRICKIN' GENIUS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO BREAK GOOGLE??"

"You have a very short temper Roxas."

The blond took a deep breathe.

"Go and get a book from the library or something. I'm going to go and try and get the laptop fixed."

"I apologize."

Roxas huffed and glared at the slightly older man. Clearly Zexion was no longer in Roxas' good books.

* * *

Zexion was a bit upset to be perfectly honest. He knew Roxas had a short fuse… but it was not like he purposely went out of his way to _break_ the precious laptop! There was no need to take that tone of voice with him over such a trivial detail as breaking the world's leading and most popular search engine! He hadn't insisted on typing on the essay! He parked the car and looked at the dominating campus library. Just then, two Math students stormed out the Library.

"Susan, I'm sorry!" the man cried.

"Save it Mark!" she snapped.

"But Suzie, I was trying to make you a meal and be all romantic!"

"YOU SET MY CAT ON FIRE!! You can't cook and you know it!"

Zexion stared at the couple and then at the sky. Zexion was firmly atheist (he was gay was crying out loud. It wasn't like he was going to Heaven. Ask his Mom), but it was moments like this that he wondered whether there was some great deity who generally cared and sent signs to man. Zexion didn't need to go to the Library! He needed to accept defeat and learn to use computers! And the logical way to learn how would be to buy a book.

* * *

"Hello?" he called.

Sanctuary XIII was eerily silent. Zexion's low-toned voice echoed off the tall ceilings and cream walls. No one was in sight. He cautiously walked to the back of the store, to the section beside Philosophy; Yaoi.

"Hello again," Zexion said.

As he had predicted, the blond "book… stacker… guy" was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down his face, reading the same book as last time.

"H-hi. I didn't w-want any customers t-to see me like this," he said.

"That's fine. Why are you crying?"

"Kano yelled at Tomo and said that they would never be together!" Demyx whined.

"I see."

Demyx wiped his eyes, placed the book back on the shelf and stood up.

"What do you need Zexy?"

"That's not my name."

"Zexion is so… long though! My friends call me Demy!"

"Zexion."

"Fine… so what do you need?"

* * *

"You broke Google? That's actually possible?" Demyx gasped.

"Apparently so."

"That's… you looked like the smart one."

"I am."

Demyx laughed.

"Lucky for you, we have a pretty decent self-teach section. It helped Axel learn to Skateboard when he tried to impress… someone. He goes through a lot," Demyx grinned.

Zexion nodded. He looked at the tear-stained book Demyx had been reading.

"Are you allowed to read the products?" Zexion asked.

Demyx laughed.

"Yeah I am. I'm co-owner. Axel handles all the customers and orders and stuff. I'm the organized one, so I tell him what to order, do the finances… the boring stuff."

Demyx lead Zexion around the Science section to a secluded corner.

"Most customers don't want to admit they need help, so we stuck this section here," Demyx said.

Zexion nodded. It seemed like logical business sense. Demyx turned to face the sombre man.

"Would you mind if I went and played music? You probably won't hear it, and I need to finish my composition."

Zexion frowned.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" Demyx countered.

"The boiler broke and the swimming pool has literally turned to ice. And with the chlorine content, that's quite surprising, but it illustrates the temperature nonetheless," Zexion said.

"...Do you have a dictionary?"

"It's too cold for lessons."

"Oh! I just have a free day because my Dance teacher is having a kid. Well… he's not. But that makes for great fanfics, doesn't it?" Demyx grinned.

"…Just go do your music."

* * *

"HEY SLUT-FACE! I'M BACK!" Axel called.

Demyx looked up from his sheet music and shook his head at the red head.

"One of these days we're going to have a really nice old lady in here, and you're just going to come home and give her a heart attack," Demyx laughed.

"Speaking of heart attacks, it looks like another dead day," Axel said.

Demyx smiled brightly.

"Oh… I don't think so."

Axel examined the blond man carefully and grinned widely.

"Alright Dem! Who'd you fuck?" Axel grinned.

"I'm not that lucky, but Zexion is around the back."

"Oh… I'm interrupting. My bad!"

"He's looking at the books man-whore! You're a little bit too sex-mad. There's a fine line between healthy hormonal and being a nympho."

Axel flicked his red hair back and smirked.

"I am most definitely nympho. It's not my fault."

Demyx laughed and turned back to the music. Axel grabbed it, ignoring the sitarist's protests.

"So what inspired the great Demy this time? …It's that Sleepless Nights thing isn't it?" Axel asked, with an exasperated sigh.

"No…" Demyx said innocently.

"'_I can't sleep tonight, knowing you should be here with me, knowing you're not mine'_. This is either the book or me and something tells me I'm just not your type," Axel said.

"Awww! You could be my type! Just be smarter!"

"I'm smart!" Axel huffed.

"Not academic smart! You're… book smart! And that's not a bad thing, but I just prefer guys who-".

There was a cough from behind them. Axel grinned.

"Hey Zexion! What can I help you with?" Axel asked.

"I would like to purchase these please," he answered.

Axel hopped over the counter and Demyx moved out of the way of the till. Axel peered at the books.

"I.T for dummies? Windows Opened? Man… I'm guessing you're technologically disadvantaged," Axel laughed.

Zexion glared. Axel grinned widely.

"Don't worry man! I'm the guy who broke Yahoo," he stated proudly.

"...Google," Zexion admitted.

"Heh… classic."

Axel looked at the finally book and shook his head disapprovingly.

"...Any respect I had for you is gone," Axel said.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"You've met me twice. You can hardly expect to know me after 2 brief encounters," Zexion said simply.

"But… you look all dark and depressing! And this… this is just weird."

"WHAT?" Demyx demanded.

Zexion looked at the musician.

"I decided to see if this book was as good as you claim it is. So I'm buying Sleepless Nights."

Demyx gasped and grinned widely.

"It is! It's even better than what I say! Word cant even begin to describe it!" Demyx cried.

"We'll see."

"OK… that'll be 19.97 please," Axel said.

Zexion handed him the money. Axel attempted to give him his change, but Zexion shook his head.

"How's Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Severely pissed at me for breaking Google."

"Demy is always mad at me. Buy him Dinner."

"I'll try that."

Zexion turned to leave.

"Hey! Come back when you've read it! I need someone to help me to persuade Axel it's the best book ever written!" Demyx said.

"OK."

Zexion walked away. The door closed and Axel turned to Demyx.

"'_Come back when you've read it'_. Well done Captain Obvious!" Axel laughed.

Demyx frowned.

"Captain Obvious? What?"

Axel patted the blond's head endearingly.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

"Roxas! I'm back!" Zexion called.

Roxas looked up from his magazine.

"Hey," he said.

Zexion entered the living room, carrying his book bag and a brown bag.

"I brought your favourite. Noodle Soup, Pepperoni Pizza and Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. And I invested in some books that will help me handle Computers."

Roxas laughed and took the food bag.

"Man… you have a weird way to apologize. Anyway, it's cool. I went to the I.T students an asked if anyone could help me. I ended up getting it fixed, and I have a date Saturday."

Zexion nodded.

"Who?"

"Marluxia. The guy with pink hair and who likes flowers too much. I think you… yeah. He spilt coffee over your book last year and you did something that made him leave school for a few months. So I'm not bringing him home."

Zexion smirked slightly. He remembered Marluxia. Roxas peered into the book bag.

"Sleepless Nights? What the-"

"There is no point in knowing why I bought that."

"… 'Kay."

* * *

Demyx was still smiling. Albeit it was a small smile that barely registered, but it was still a smile.

"What's up with you?" Axel asked, wiping Ketchup from his mouth.

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood. I got the song finished."

"Awesome!"

Demyx laughed and returned to his internet search. He gasped and grinned.

"OH MY GOD AXEL!! SLEEPLESS NIGHT HAS A SEQUEL COMING OUT!!" Demyx squealed.

Axel smirked.

"Why don't you call Zexion? I'm sure he'd love to know," he mocked.

Demyx's only response was to stick he tongue out.

* * *

**Me: Done (big grin)**

**Roxas: …MARLUXIA?**

**Steph: My idea. He needed another member and Marluxia seemed… best.**

**Axel: (pouts)**

**Me: Awww! You had a chance to ask him out!**

**Axel: THIS IS YOUR FIC!**

**Me: True! Anyway... I got told to try and be more descriptive. I'm working on it, I promise!**

**Steph: Reviews would be nice (hint hint)**

**Roxas: Bye.**


	3. Books of Chapter Filling

**

* * *

**

Me: (gasp) you like me! You really like me!

**Steph: Awww! I love you!**

**Me: Yay! I'm loved!**

**Roxas: …You're really girly.**

**Me: And apparently, so are you! I know it's the way I write you… but Sora is in to fighting and running and… manly things! So I assumed you'd be… feminine in some way!**

**Roxas: I was part of an organization that conspired to rules the worlds. I took many hearts. How am I girly?**

**Steph: You're voiced by Jesse McCartney.**

**Axel: I love him!**

**Steph: Me too!**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm really grateful! I'm averaging on 6 reviews a chapter!**

**Axel: Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Books on Chapter Filling**

Regret. It's a strange word isn't it? The way it's spelt, it's possible it could mean to gret again. And where did the word even derive from? Then again… where does any word come from? How is it possible that millions of years ago our ancestors learned to communicate? But this is beside the point. For you see, Roxas is regretting something. He is regretting ever getting angry at Zexion. Roxas is logical you see. He may not be as logical as Zexion, but he is still logical. And logic tells him that if he hadn't had lost his temper with Zexion last week for breaking Google (it still perplexed him to no end that this was even achievable), Zexion would not have bought those books on computers, and consequently he would still be unable to turn the damn thing on without assistance. But if it was possible to undo the past, then people would never learn. And so Roxas was doomed to forever endure Zexion; the level 17 Mage.

"Zexion… this isn't healthy. What's so good about this game?" Roxas groaned.

"It fascinates me with its story line and characters," he replied.

"So does a book."

Zexion shrugged.

"I have read all the books."

"Even your new one?"

"I read that at night."

"Why?"

"For some reason I find it soothing."

Roxas smirked and sat down beside Zexion nonchalantly.

"So what's happened in your book so far?"

The laptop suddenly closed.

"Tomo's dreams are becoming more frequent and-"

Of course, Roxas wasn't listening. He was just glad Zexion had left his precious laptop alone for a few moments to acknowledge him.

* * *

"Hey Marly. What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Not much hun. I'm just trying to find the asshole that set my plants on fire."

"…On purpose?"

"Yes."

Roxas sat back on his pastel green bed and looked out the window. The auburn leaves were already fallen from the nearby Oak tree. Fall had seemingly appeared over night.

"I'm bored. Zexion is obsessed with some… medieval quest game."

"That's not good. This guy in my IT class became obsessed with a game once. He stopped eating, he stopped sleeping… he ended up in hospital."

Roxas shot up.

"H-how?"

"It became an addiction. I'm not sure how it happens, but the habit formed and when they tried to take it away from him he broke down."

Marluxia laughed suddenly.

"But hey! Zexion is emo! He's used to the pain, so maybe he'll be fine. I've got to go. My hair is frizzing and I've got to fix it. Bye."

He hung up. Roxas stared in horror at his cell phone; Zexion having a break down? It wouldn't be the first time… and he didn't think Zexion could handle another one. He needed to stop this from happening. The question was… how?

* * *

"Hey Zexion… I just found this equation and I'm completely stumped. Can you help?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded.

"As soon as I defeat the Dragon of Nogard," he said.

"But it's really difficult."

"I'm busy."

Roxas shook his head. This was bad. Zexion never rejected something that was possible intellectually challenging. It was time to take action.

* * *

Zexion sighed with satisfaction as his mage levelled up. He was now on level 20 and as a bonus he had mastered the walk through walls spell.

"Zexion… maybe you should turn the game off," Roxas said.

"I will soon."

"I was talking to Marly-"

"Good for you."

"-And he was telling me about this guy-"

"Does this story have a point?"

Roxas growled.

"Hey asswipe! This is the longest conversation we've had all week! And do you now why? It's because you're obsessed over that stupid game! It's not healthy!"

Zexion closed the laptop.

"Insulting me was unnecessary."

"I think it was! Is this the only way you'll listen to me? If I yell?" Roxas demanded.

"You're becoming overly emotional and there is no need for it."

Roxas punched the wall.

"For fuck's sake! I'm doing this because I don't want you to go through another breakdown like last time."

Zexion looked out the window.

"That… was not a pleasant time for me."

A sudden gust of wind blew, sending ripples over the ocean water. The world outside was cold and unforgiving. Already, the normally azure sky had given way to the gloomy shade of Prussian. Zexion looked at the laptop and threw it against the wall.

"…It wasn't a good game anyway. The graphics were terrible."

Roxas smiled.

"Hey… it's night. I guess you can read your book."

Zexion smiled slightly.

"Yes. I can. Goodnight Roxas."

* * *

Morning rolled on and Roxas tapped his chin thoughtfully. It was a Saturday and he wanted to go out. At the same time, he didn't want to leave Zexion alone with the laptop. However, Zexion wouldn't appreciate being molly-coddled (yes, Zexion had in fact used that term to describe Roxas' somewhat paternal actions in the past). Yet…

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm going out. Since I know you'll insist on molly-coddling me today, I'm giving you 10 minutes to get ready before I go."

You see? Molly-coddling.

* * *

Zexion's clothing choice was… rather odd. Roxas knew Zexion had no time to bother with things such as fashion… so why in the world had he bought leather pants? And what disturbed him more was… how had he gotten in them?

"You're wearing leather. Where are we going? Should I be worried? Do I need to yell rape out the window?" Roxas asked.

"Nowhere in particular, you shouldn't and I'd rather you didn't do that again. I can still remember being pulled over by the police for that."

"You got his number!"

"I didn't want it."

"You gat a date out of it."

"I almost got a court date."

"OK, I get it! So… where are we going?"

Zexion looked at the car dashboard. It was 9:30 am; the weather was perfect at 26 degrees Celsius and with no clouds to mar the cornflower blue skies; his midnight black Ferrari, which he had bought with his profits from investing in a medical establishment, had a full tank of petrol. The sky was the limit.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Do you want to go see a movie?"

* * *

"Well… this looks good," Roxas said.

"High School Musical 3? Are you serious?"

"No! I really want to see it!"

Zexion chuckled slightly.

"Have I ever told you you're like the little sister I never had?"

Roxas nodded.

"Every time you think I've discredited any masculinity I have."

"So what does this tell you?"

"This is one of those times. Does the word "uke" mean anything to you?"

Zexion chuckled once more.

"Submission. To me, it means Tomo."

Roxas laughed and shrugged.

"So what do you want to see?"

Zexion smirked.

"Missed Call."

Roxas shivered.

"That's so sadistic! You just like to see me scared!"

"Yes."

Roxas scowled and turned away. He caught sight of scarlet.

"Axel?"

Axel turned and grinned.

"Roxy-baby! Long time no see! How's it going?"

"Pretty good… you?"

"Don't you just love small talk?" Demyx giggled.

Roxas smiled at the two.

"What are you guys here to see?" Roxas asked.

"_I_ want to see HSM3," Demyx pouted.

"So do I," Roxas said.

"Really? Why don't we watch it all together then?" Axel asked.

Demyx frowned.

"But Axel, you said you wouldn't watch it in a million-"

Axel punched Demyx's arm.

"Always the kidder," Axel laughed.

Demy pouted.

"Do you see the abuse I get? I'm just a poor little uke and I don't deserve this!"

Roxas laughed and turned to Zexion.

"Well… it's 3 against one," Roxas said.

Zexion sighed.

"Next time we go shopping."

* * *

The movie wasn't that bad shockingly. Demyx and Roxas cried a little bit whilst Zexion and Axel looked on out of sheer boredom. But afterwards they went out for Lunch so it was all cool. Demyx looked up at Zexion, who was picking at his fries.

"So have you read it yet?" Demyx asked.

"I'm almost finished."

"It has a sequel!"

"Have you read it yet?"

"It hasn't been released yet. But I am so excited for it! Where are you up to?"

"I'm on the last chapter."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel laughed.

"Is that all you hear too?"

"Yes!"

Axel laughed once more.

"Hey, Demy's liked Sleepless Nights longer than Zexion. I've had to put up with it longer than you have."

"Hey! If you two read this book, you'd understand how amazing it is!"

"I know it is. Zexion cried," Roxas said.

Demyx gasped than grinned.

"I knew it! When?"

"When Tomo had the dream of Kano with Yuri."

"I know! That is such an emotional scene!"

"Shut up!" Roxas and Axel cried.

Demyx laughed sheepishly. Zexion continues to eat his fries.

"So were you two on a date?" Axel asked.

"God no!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Thank you Roxas. That was a nice way to tell me I'm undateable," Zexion said.

"I didn't mean it like that! But I'm your little sister! …Shit. OK… I'll stop talking now," Roxas said, turning a crimson color.

Axel laughed.

"Sorry about that. But he's wearing leather. That's normally a sign."

"Basically you want me to burn my trousers," Zexion said.

"No! I like them!" Demyx cried.

"At least someone does."

Axel laughed for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, but Demy has a Leather fetish."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Zexion wiped tears form his eyes. Roxas smiled slightly.

"Happy ending?"

"They're together… for now. I need this sequel."

"You and Demyx are becoming fast friends."

"I suppose. Are you jealous?"

"Nah… just proud; you're all grown up."

"Molly-coddling."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Me: Done! Thanks for all your reviews! I love writing this!**

**Axel: A filler already?**

**Steph: Well… at least he updated!**

**Roxas: HSM3? Are you serious?**

**Me: …REVIEW! (Please).**


End file.
